Two AM
by 808Lionfire
Summary: It was every girls dream to have a guy call her up in the middle of the night just to say, "Hey! I know it's late and all, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Unfortunately for her, that sentence stopped at the third 'I' and ended up going on an entirely different route. But she wouldn't have it any other way. (One-shot with a Bonus Chapter!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This... is the shortest FanFic I have ever written... I'M SO PROUD! Oh my Mavis how proud I am of myself xD** **Inspiration wise, I was randomly browsing cute 'Love Inspiration Quotes' and the one that inspired this one is the one in the cover! If you can't read all it says is:**

 **' _Every girls dream is to have a guy call her at 3am just to say, "hey baby, I just wanted to tell you that I love you." (with the 'love you' part scratched out and replaced with 'am outside your window with cookies and ice cream')'_**

 **I thought it was adorable and I admittedly thought about Natsu saying something like that (minus the 'baby' part of course), so I decided to turn it into a fluffy Fic with my a bit of my own flair ;) Eh, it could be better but in all honesty, I typed this up in less than an hour - with scarce distractions - and listening to 'My Kind of Crazy' on repeat xD Yup, so here ya go!**

 **Enjoy and as always, see you in the next one! -808Lionfire**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Overview:** Rated T for minor language dotting the Fic. High-school/Modern!AU. Genre: Romance mostly but there is a bit of subtle Humor thrown in once or twice but not enough to make the sub-genre. Pre-Nalu fluffiness! Word Count (excluding everything above the title): 1,000 words.

 **Summary:** It was every girls dream to have a guy call her up in the middle of the night just to say, "Hey! I know it's late and all, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Unfortunately for her, that sentence stopped at the third 'I' and ended up going on an entirely different route. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Pairing:** Natsu/Lucy

* * *

 **Two A.M.**

"Ugh!"

The dream-chasing blare of her phone brought the blonde from the inner sanctum of her unconsciousness. She tumbled to her side and scooped her fluffy pillow from under her head before pressing it down on her ears, hoping to muffle the loud ringtone. Unfortunately, the phone didn't seem to like being ignored because the pillow only seemed to amplify the noise. The blonde groaned and slammed the pillow down onto the device hanging peculiarly on the corner of her bed.

For a moment, her tired mind reflected back to Erza's warning of having the phone next to her when she slept.

She shook the thought away and pushed her pillow away from the device, glaring at it with as much hate she could muster. For a second, the phone stopped it's incessant ringing and she was about to let out a breath of relief but then the damned thing started up again. There was so many reasons why she didn't want to answer the it. One, it was a school 'night'. She had a tiring three-day weekend with just the girls, but it was a warmly welcomed routine so she couldn't complain. Two, she already had an inkling about who it was.

In fact, she guaranteed that it was a loud inkling. A very loud, _salmon_ colored inkling. And when she picked up the phone, read the caller ID, and answered the call, she knew she wasn't disappointed. Even if the fool decided to call her up at two in the morning. Since he had his 'vacation' time with the guys, she hadn't seen him the whole weekend and, truthfully, she missed him a lot. More than she'd like to admit.

But, of course, she wasn't going to let him know that so easily.

"What in God's name drove you to call me at such an ungodly hour?"

A pleasing laugh sounded on the other line, making her heart race, " _Hey! I know it's late and all, but this couldn't wait until tomorrow_."

"Seriously, Natsu," She rolled her eyes even if he couldn't see it, "It's two in the morning. What's so important that you couldn't wait to tell me when I got to school?"

" _Ah_ ," The boy cleared his throat, _"Well_..."

Silence washed over the line as she waited for him to continue, but when he didn't she sighed, "I'm hanging up now-"

" _No! Wait!_ " Natsu called over the line, making her finger pause its descent towards the 'end call' button, " _Seriously, Luce! This is super important!_ "

"Well?" The blonde impatiently asked when she pulled the phone back to her ear.

" _I, uh, just wanted to tell you that..._ "

"That?"

" _That_ ," He cleared his throat, " _I am outside of your window with cookies and ice cream?_ "

Lucy felt her brows fall in confusion at his tone, "Are you sure?"

" _What? Of course I'm sure. I'm standing in front of your building freezing my ass off, why wouldn't I be sure?_ "

"I mean, you sounded unsure..." The blonde trailed off before shaking her head and giggling into the phone, "Nevermind. Why are over at my house at two in the morning?"

" _It's two fifteen. Actually_."

Lucy gaped in surprise, "Okay, who are you and what did you do with my best friend?"

She heard him snort, " _What are you talking about, you weirdo?_ "

"Something must have happened on your trip," The blonde stated firmly, sliding her sheets off of her and rose to a sitting position.

" _How'd you come to that?_ " He asked, curiosity tinted his voice.

"Well... first you claim that you're in front of my building with cookies and ice cream, and now you're correcting me on time? The real Natsu would never do that." The salmon-haired boy made a sound of indignation from the other side but she continued her ramble, "It's in the low twenties and my Natsu would never risk being outside for so long. He hates anything cold and he would rather die than buy _ice cream_. My Natsu would never check the time either. That's why he's always late to gatherings or classes. Actually, he's known as a 'bad boy' from all the tardy slips he hides in his locker."

" _Holy crap._ _I really missed your weirdo-ness, Luce,_ " There was laughter in his tone that the blonde couldn't quite place but he continued before she could question it, " _Besides, I always count the time when I'm with you and all of those tardy slips are mostly your_ _fault anyway_."

"What?" She gasped indignantly, "No they're not!"

" _Yeah, they are,_ " He argued playfully, " _I'm late to class because I always walk with you to yours, even if my class is on the other side of the school. I even got let off the hook from Erza that one time outside of your class, don't you remember? And yeah, it is pretty could out here, but I think it's gonna be worth it. Oh, and 'bout the ice cream, I didn't buy it. You can thank the Ice Princess for that one. He said it was a con... congrat-_ "

"Congratulatory."

" _Yeah. It was a congratulatory gift for us,_ " She could practically hear the grin in his tone.

" _For us_?" The blonde echoed in confusion, "Why would he give a congrats present to us? I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything spectacular recently..."

" _Er,_ well..." He cleared his throat for what felt like the hundredth time that night, " _There is something I gotta tell you later but I told ya!_ _I am_ your _Natsu, Luce! I was always yours._ "

"Hm, really?" She murmured cooly despite the pleased flush that ran across her cheeks, "Prove it."

" _Then hurry up and open your window, weirdo! It's really freaking cold out here!_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, originally this was going to _only_ be a one-shot, but this part popped in my head a second later. So yay for the bonus chapter! WHOO! ****And before you get your hopes up; no this is not a confessional chapter. It's just Natsu's 'point of view' during the conversation. Enjoy the Pre-Nalu fluff!**

 **Hehe, I wasn't going to post this... but then I thought: Eh, what the heck. And the rest is history.**

 **Enjoy and as always, see you in the next one! -808Lionfire**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Two A.M.**

"C'mon, Luce. Pick up."

Visible breath puffed out of his mouth, swirling in the empty air in front of him. Slightly unnerved, he set the plastic bag of goodies on the floor next to him and narrowed his eyes up at the second story window. The salmon-haired teen knew how heavily his best friend slept (how else would he manage to sneak into her apartment before school?), but he could hear her phone blaring from where he stood. And he also knew she slept with her phone by her head, no matter how much Erza scolded her. She _must_ be up by now.

" _Hey, this is Lucy!_ " A chiming voice slid through the phone, making the smallest of smiles crack through his nervousness, " _I'm not here right now_ –"

Cutting the call, Natsu let out a breathy sigh. The _last_ thing he wanted to do was get caught up in her voice and leave a weird voicemail again... don't ask. However, he will admit that the blonde arrived at school the next day with a frazzled, freaked out appearance until he caved into his laughter and admitted that he was the one that called. This was the day after he swiped her number from Levy's phone... again, don't ask.

He swore under his breath and briefly wondered if Ice-face was right. Maybe he should have listened to that idiot's advice and waited... With a smirk, the pinkette shook his head and dialed the blonde's phone again. The vacation weekend with the guys had been a real eye-opener. Not only for himself, but a few other guys as well. Namely Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal but that's another story for another day. Besides, Natsu never considered himself a patient person, he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Even if she did get pissed off at him for calling so late, he wouldn't regret this decision.

" _What in God's name drove you to call me at such an ungodly hour?_ "

The moment the other line picked up, that was the greeting he got. Natsu couldn't help but let out a loud laugh despite the clear ring of annoyance in the girl's tone. He knew she didn't mean any of it though. More often than not, she missed him just as much as he missed her.

"Hey!" Natsu chirped happily to the phone, "I know its late and all, but this couldn't wait until tomorrow."

" _Seriously, Natsu_ ," Lucy's voice paused and he could easily picture her rolling her brown orbs at him, " _It's two in the morning. What's so important that you couldn't wait to tell me when I got to school_?"

"Ah," He cleared his throat, his earlier nervousness hitting him like a freight train, "Well..."

His hands started to get sweaty when the silence stretched. It didn't help that he could clearly hear the blonde's steady breathing through the phone, her patient silence only adding to his hesitance. He swallowed thickly, praying that she couldn't hear it. Fortunately, she didn't. But she did let out a resigned sigh, making his throat go dry.

" _I'm hanging up now_ –"

"No! Wait!" Natsu panicked, holding his hand out as if he was trying to stop her, "Seriousy, Luce! This is super important!"

There was a little bit of shuffling at the end of the line before she replied, " _Well?_ "

"I, uh," He swallowed again and started to look around, "Just wanted to tell you that..."

" _That?_ "

"That," The salmon-haired teen cleared his throat, his eyes landing on the plastic bag off goodies and then drifting towards her window, "I am outside of your window with cookies and ice cream?"

Natsu wanted to hit himself. _Really, Natsu_? The namesake thought to himself with a hint of disbelief, _Cookies and ice cream_? _Way to make yourself sound like an idiot_. He carefully hid a groan that threatened to pass his lips and shook his head. Hopefully Lucy didn't pick up on his question-not-question answer.

" _Are you sure_?"

Ah, well he could dream.

"What? Of course I'm sure," Natsu replied, feigning ignorance, "I'm standing outside of your building freezing my ass off, why wouldn't I be sure?"

" _I mean, you sounded unsure_..." Lucy's confused voice trailed off before she dropped the whole topic with a giggle, warming the teen's insides at the sound, " _Nevermind. Why are you over at my house at two in the morning?_ "

Natsu shuffled awkwardly on his feet. He wanted to correct her but thought against it almost immediately. Would she be freaked out if he knew the time without looking? He never liked counting the time anyway, it made him feel restricted. And he was sure that his best friend of all people knew that. Eh, there's no harm in trying.

"It's two fifteen. Actually."

There was a gasp through the line, " _Okay, who are you and what did you do with my best friend?_ "

Natsu snorted, he should have known, "What are you talking about, you weirdo?"

"Something must have happened on your trip," The blonde's voice was firm and he grinned secretively.

 _You don't even know_ , Natsu thought with a smug grin before feigning idiocy again, "How'd you come to that?"

" _Well..._ " The blonde started, " _First you claim that you're in front of my building with cookies and ice cream, and now you're correcting me on time? The real Natsu would never do that_."

Any other day, Natsu would agree. He'd usually go to her house to eat her snacks, not bring her it. He wouldn't be caught dead buying ice cream either. But he felt a noise of indignation bubble up in his throat but his blonde friend paid no mind to it. Instead, she continued on with her rambles.

" _It's the low twenties and my Natsu would never risk being outside for so_ long," The blonde's voice was firm but he grinned at the implication that went unnoticed by the one who said it, "He _hates anything cold and he would rather die than buy_ ice cream _. My Natsu would never check the time either. That's why he's always late to gatherings or classes. Actually, he's known as a 'bad boy' from all the tardy slips he hides in his locker._ "

He was shocked to silence but that didn't stop the wide grin that threatened to split his face in half. She really did know him, didn't she. She noticed the little things about him that he didn't really say. And that made him smile even though half of her rant entered one ear and exited through the other. Not a lot of his friends noticed those little things and that's what made her weird. And, God, he missed that.

"Holy crap, I really missed your weirdo-ness, Luce," Natsu announced before he could stop himself, a gleeful tint coating his words, "Besides, I always count the time when I'm with you and all of those tardy slips are mostly your fault anyway."

" _What?_ " Lucy gasped through the line, " _No they're not!_ "

"Yeah, they are," The salmon-haired teen argued playfully, the grin still on his face, "I'm late to class because I always walk wit you to yours, even if my class is on the other side of the school. I even got let off the hook from Erza that one time outside of your class, don't you remember? And yeah, it is pretty cold out here, but I think it's gonna be worth it. Oh, and 'bout the ice cream, I didn't buy it. You can thank the Ice Princess for that one. He said it was a con..." Here, he trailed off, his brows furrowing down at the word, "Congrat–"

" _Congratulatory_ ," Lucy offered, making his grin widen.

"Yeah," He breathed, "It was a congratulatory gift for us."

"For us?" The blonde echoed, confused, " _Why would he give a congrats present to us? I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything spectacular recently_..."

"Er, well..." Natsu cleared his throat for the hundredth time that day, "There is something I gotta tell you later but I told ya! I am _your_ Natsu, Luce! I was always yours."

" _Hm, really?_ " Lucy murmured in the tone Natsu knew she used when she was embarrassed. He could already see her pink cheeks. " _Prove it_."

Now, a large smile broke his grin, "Then hurry up and open your window, weirdo! It's really freaking cold out here!"


End file.
